Looking At A Different Angle
by meadarustar
Summary: Kenny seems to have a hard time Sleeping, Can Butters change this? Or will everything fall deeper into something far worse? KENNYXBUTTERS


**Warning: In the fallowing story, there may be some offensive suggestions from a little fat ass I like to call Cartman. Later on in the story there will be SLASH so you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park… even though I bought every box set they've come out with XD but no it belongs to Matt and Trey!**

**Story rated: M**

**Pairing: KennyXButters and slight CartmanXKyle**

**Rants: ok! This is my first story of KennyXButters, and my first story on so it will probably suck balls! Please review with horrible comments saying how much its sucks, It will make me get better promise :D JUST NO FLAMING! And be nice too! Tehe! **

**Chapter One: Can't Fucking Sleep!**

**Written by: Meadarustar**

I sighed and rested my head upon my hand watching our transsexual teacher write algebra problems on the chalk board. Like I cared anyway, I never would pay attention in this class as it is, I was so tired from my yelling parents that kept me up all night.

I lay my head on the desk in front of me, hoping I could at least just sleep once in this class.

"KENNY!!"

Nope, wrong, looks like today was going to be hell.

"Oh c'mon garrison, you've been teaching us since 3rd grade, just once, please lemme sleep!" I didn't even attempt to pull up my head of move from my current position.

"Kenny just do it dude," Stan told me from the front. I grunted and rose my head, both my eyes heavy. I tried desperately to keep myself awake.

"_Shut up!" _

"_Your not my son!"_

"_Drop dead, retard!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_oh no, Kenny your bleeding…"_

"_Its all about money!"_

"_Shut the hell up! JUST SHUT UP!"_

"Errr…" I whispered slightly holding my head, Kyle looked over at me worriedly, I returned the gaze with a simple smile letting him know I was okay.

DING! DING! DING!

Oh hell yes! The bell, I'm saved, I can skip the next class and sleep in the boys locker room or something!

---

"_Mom, just calm down…" I tried to persuade the woman._

"_Don't tell my what to do brat!" She snapped again moving her arms at a fast speed making glass cups and bowls from the kitchen counter to fly to the floor shattering in many little shards of bloody massacre. _

"_STOP IT!" I ran from the kitchen to my room, having her call back at me, screaming my name wanting me to turn around and face her._

"_Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Get back here!"_

_---_

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny! heeeeelllllooooo?" My eyes fluttered open to come face to face with the care-free Butters.

"Hmm? What?" I asked him sitting up, most of the tiredness has deceased, but none the less I was still damned tired.

"Sill, you fell asleep in the locker room, silly!" Butters giggled, I looked around to see Tweek, Craig, Token, Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Clyde all looking at me, making a circle around me. I was laying on a hard wooden bench.

"Dude, you ok? You're really tired… did you have a rough night?" Craig asked, I shook my head no. It really wasn't much of Craig's business anyway.

Soon everyone went back to changing, the only one that hadn't move was Butters, he watched me closely, curious held up in those beautiful sky blue eyes, his blond hair cascading around his face ending at his jaw line.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eye brow, He blushed a light pink. "Sorry" He suddenly said rushing to the others changing for gym, I sighed, looks like I had to get dressed too. I scratched at my dirty blond hair, that oddly was the same length as butters, maybe slightly longer, oh well, at least my baggy eyes were hidden. I have dark blue eyes…well one dark blue, the other is grey due to my bitch of a mother bashing a bear bottle in the right making it a light grey. I tried to hide that too, I don't want my friends to worry about me…

I snuck to an empty area and started to strip down of my black jeans and blue and black thin stripped jacket, I got rid of that horrible orange parka long ago.

"Maybe… I'll skip gym for the next week…" I mumbled re dressing myself. I could care less about my grades as it is, so why not just rest myself to full health again?

"Kenny are you com- Kenny?!" Butters stood their shocker eyes locked on my bear chest. "Uh…" I hurriedly pulled on my light white T' shirt and jacket blushing a dark Scarlett. I then noticed too that the other blond was blushing the deepest red I've ever seen. I smirked, brushing passed him, leaving him alone in deep thought, blush, and confusion. Butters was always oblivious to such things, I always found it adorable to tease him like that.

I sat on the near by bleachers watching the rest of the class run laps around the football field. I felt bad for them, But who cares, I could get in some more sleep!

"Kenny?"

GOD DAMNIT! Why can't I just get one! ONE! Simple good nap in my day? WHY?

"WHAT?" I hadn't opened my eyes yet. "WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE NOW? WHO? JESUS CHRIST LET ME SLEEP FOR ON…ce…Oh Butters?" I felt bad now. I hated yelling at the over sensitive and famine boy.

"I..I got kicked out of the game… Can I sit by you?" He asked shyly, a raised an eyebrow.

"Butters, how the hell is it possible you got kicked out of dodge ball? Other then you either getting injured, or getting out?" I asked scooting over allowing him to sit beside me.

"Wee, Gee, I hit Cartman in the head twice coz he kept calling me a faggot!" Butters had the cutest angry face he had ever made. Over the years Butters had opened up and soon stood up to fat ass Cartman, who practically bullied and took advantage of him.

I chuckled, making Butters blush a light, pale pink. Man everything makes him blush. "Nice dude!" I said playfully punching him. I looked over towards the football field… how were they playing dodge ball on a foot ball field beat me, but eh, what ever works out.

"Butters… This is a random question, but… W-what's your real name?" yes its true, out of all the years of knowing Butters, I never found out his real name, but for some strange reason Stan, Kyle, and Cartman knew, and thought it would be fun to keep it from me. I must have died or something when they found out, oh well.

I could sense that butters had stiffened and blushed a deeper shade.

"W…What?" He asked, taken a back.

"What's your real, full name?" I asked again.

"Leo….." Butters stopped looking away from me, as if embarrassed or something.

"Leo… Leo what?" I urged, "Oh c'mon you can tell me!" I smiled warmly at the shorter boy. I was at least 5'9 he stopped growing at 5'4.

"Leopold Butters Stotch… G-g-go ahead and laugh…" Butters hid his face from any eyes that would lay upon his delicate features. I smiled a toothy smile and replied with, "I think that's ADORABLE!" I squealed girlishly holding my hands up to my chin, as if a fan-girl. Butters looked over at me shocked.

"Y-you think so?" He asked, a huge smile plastered on his face. I nodded, "So cute!" I said slightly laughing, suddenly the two of us had started laughing at the same time, Cartman looked over, along with a few others. "Damn faggots" he mumbled throwing a dodge ball at Kyle making the Jewish boy fall backwards with a yelp.

"Damnit fat ass!" Kyle screamed holding his head.

"Serves you right Jew!"

"Shut up!!"

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry did I hurt your Kike-ass feelings?" and that fight had lasted the rest of gym. Not that I cared, but it was amusing watching the two 'friends' fight.


End file.
